


At Odds

by DragonDancer5150



Category: Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDancer5150/pseuds/DragonDancer5150
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundercracker still believes in the Decepticon cause. Just not the version for which they were fighting nowadays. G1 cartoon continuity. COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Odds

Author’s Note: Written for "Musing_Way" on Dreamwidth. Prompt: "at odds".

Disclaimer – “Transformers” and all related characters, events, and concepts belong to Hasbro, Takara, and any other related owners/distributors/producers. I get no monetary benefit from this. My benefit is the enjoyment of dealing with beloved characters.

 

"At Odds"  
by DragonDancer5150

Thundercracker entered the quarters he shared with his trinemates, glad to see that neither of them was in. He was pretty sure Starscream had bridge duty right now since Megatron was still in the med-bay after his head-to-head with Prime during the most recent altercation. Skywarp was probably off harassing the Cassettes. Or being harassed by them - Thundercracker didn't know half the time and was pretty sure he didn't care to know.

In any case, he wasn't in a mood to deal with either of them right now. Or anyone else, for that matter.

He dropped down onto the single large berth in the room, sprawling since it was just him, intent on getting some recharge. Sometimes, life was just easier when he was unconscious. Because then he didn't have to think.

He didn't have to think about the faction to which he'd sworn his loyalty so long ago. The cause he'd believed in and thrown in his lot with. The cause he still believed in. He didn't have to think about how it wasn't the same cause as the one he served these days. Revolution and conquest were not the same things, regardless of what Megatron thought or tried to get them to think. He'd once believed that they were going to free the masses from the uncaring tyranny of the ruling Senate and change the face of Cybertron. For the better. Ultimately for everyone. But trading an oligarchy for a dictatorship - especially with a dictator such as Megatron - that . . .

He blew air harshly out through his vents in a frustrated and resigned sigh. It was what he'd sworn himself to. It was what he would fight for, like it or not. Never mind if he agreed. He was honor-bound (and rather fear-bound but he wasn't going to go there). And it was where his trine was. Irritating fraggers that they both could be, each in his own way, they were still his wingmates, and he'd not leave them. For anything.

He just . . . he hoped somehow things would come around - Megatron would come back around - to their original purpose. He still believed in the Decepticon cause.

He just didn't believe they were living it anymore.


End file.
